musicafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Anastacia
Anastacia es una cantante y compositora de Estados Unidos. Hizo su debut discográfico en el año 2000 con "Not That Kind", con el sello Sony BMG Music, ha vendido en total mas de 20'000.000 de copias a nivel mundialCertificación Anastacia a vendido mas de "20.000.000 de copias a nivel mundial (de las cuales mas de 700.000 de copias totales han sido en EspañaClub de fans de españa 1.000.000 de copias vendidas en España). Se le ha comparado en cuanto a su voz y actitud, a Divas y todas unas leyendas de la música como Aretha Franklin y Tina Turner. Biografía Anastacia Lyn Newkirk nació el 17 de septiembre de 1968 en Chicago, Illinois (EEUU). Su madre Diane era actriz de musicales, y su padre Robert, cantante de Broadway. A los siete años, su miopía la obligó a llevar gafas, que más tarde se convertirían en un signo distintivo en su carrera como cantante. Tiene dos hermanos, una chica mayor que ella, Shawn, que fue su asesora personal, y un chico menor que ella, Brian que es autista. En 1986 le diagnosticaron la enfermedad de Crohn, una dolencia intestinal crónica por la que tuvo que serle extirpado parte del intestino. A consecuencia de la intervención la cantante luce una cicatriz en su abdomen que nunca ha tenido reparo en mostrar. Su padre la abandonó cuando era pequeña y se crió con su madre y sus hermanos. A los 19 años se fue a vivir a un apartamento de una habitación y se graduó en la Professional Children's School de Manhattan. Aunque en su juventud mostró interés por la arqueología. Pero antes trabajó como recepcionista en una peluquería, de donde la echaron. Trabajó como bailarina junto a su hermana en varios lugares de la ciudad de los rascacielos, entre ellos el 1018. Anastacia también intervino en el Club MTV, trabajo que le permitió aparecer en varios vídeos musicales, algunos del grupo musical Salt-N-Pepa. Continuando con la misma casa, participó en el programa para jóvenes promesas de la canción 'The Cut' gracias al buen hacer de su representante de entonces, Lisa Braudé, que la representaría después en las labores de promoción de sus tres primeros discos. A pesar de no ganar el concurso, varias discográficas comenzaron a interesarse por su música. Michael Jackson la telefoneó después de oirla cantar por televisión para felicitarla por su gran talento y animarla a labrarse un futuro en el mundo de la música. "Me dijo que le gustaba mi voz y mi actitud como artista y me propuso que fichara para su sello dentro de Sony. Estaba convencido de que podría ser una estrella a nivel mundial", confesó Anastacia poco después. Familia El 21 de abril de 2007, la artista se casó por sorpresa con su guardaespaldas Wayne Newton en una ceremonia íntima y privada que tuvo lugar en el resort Quinta Real de Huatulco, en México. "Buscamos un lugar exótico pero con precios moderados porque nuestros familiares y amigos no son super ricos", reveló la cantante en declaraciones recogidas por la revista alemana 'Bunte'. Al banquete posterior asistieron siete invitados por parte de la cantante (entre ellos su tío, su hermana Shawn y su madre, Diane, que fue la encargada de llevarla al altar ya que su padre había fallecido el año anterior) y bastantes más por parte de Wayne. Anastacia, como toda novia tradicional, eligió un traje blanco diseñado por la londinense Jenny Packham con escote palabra de honor, adornado con bordados y con un poco de cola, velo del mismo tono y ramo de rosas. Mientras que Wayne combinó su traje color crema con una camisa azul. Ya convertidos en marido y mujer, pusieron rumbo a su luna de miel en un sitio "secreto y muy lejano", según declaró la cantante, puesto que buscaban sobre todo relajarse y estar tranquilos. El destino se supo más tarde: la pareja pasó primero unos días en París, y después viajaron a Isla Mauricio. Unos meses antes, en septiembre de 2006, la publicación inglesa 'The Sun' había recogido las palabras de una fuente cercana a la cantante, según la cual Anastacia aceptó la romántica proposición de Newton, quien le dijo de rodillas que quería "protegerla para siempre". El guardaespaldas había sido un gran apoyo para Anastacia cuando esta tuvo que enfrentarse a la dura lucha contra el cáncer de mama que padeció. Cáncer de pecho En enero de 2003 y tras someterse a una revisión médica previa a una reducción de pecho para aliviar sus fuertes dolores de espalda, la cantante confirmó a todo el mundo a través de su página web que padecía cáncer de mama. El día anterior a que la operaran rodó el videoclip de la canción 'Love Is A Crime' para la banda sonora de la película 'Chicago'. Tras la operación, que resultó un éxito y en la que tuvo que serle reconstruido parte del pecho, Anastacia se sometió a varias sesiones de radioterapia (la quimioterapia no fue necesaria) que la debilitaron en gran medida. De hecho, la cantante asocia la etapa posterior a su enfermedad a una falta de concentración: "No me podía concentrar en nada. Escribía una estrofa y después me atascaba en el estribillo, o componía el estribillo pero no daba con el puente. No podía hablar, no podía pensar claramente, estaba completamente ida. Ha sido algo duro", señaló . Sin embargo, no había pasado un año cuando, en septiembre de 2003, volvió a encerrarse en un estudio de grabación. Junto a Glen Ballard, Dallas Austin y Dave Stewart (del dúo británico Eurythmics) la cantante comenzó a grabar su tercer disco, titulado simplemente Anastacia". Poco antes de lanzar al mercado el álbum, y animada por Dave Stewart, la cantante participó en Sudáfrica en el concierto 46664 para la Fundación Nelson Mandela junto a importantes estrellas de la música como Bono de U2, The Corrs, Annie Lennox, Beyoncé, Zucchero o Brian May de Queen. En este concierto, Anastacia dio una muestra de su potencial para el rock interpretando los clásicos de Queen 'We Will Rock You' y 'We Are The Champions' con Brian May a la guitarra. Discografía Not That Kind (2000) En marzo de 1999 la cantante firmó con Epic Records/Daylight, una filial de Sony Music, la grabación de su primer disco, Not That Kind. Su primer single, 'I'm Outta Love', fue un auténtico éxito en las pistas de baile de Estados Unidos y pronto arrasó en el continente europeo, alcanzando el Top 10 en ocho países en Europa, Asia y Oceanía y consiguiendo un triple disco de platino en Australia. También llegó al Top 10 en las listas dance de Estados Unidos. Fue disco de oro en España. El disco vendió más de 5 millones de copias en todo el mundo y obtuvo el premio al Mejor Artista Novel Internacional en los Premios Musicales Mundiales de 2001 y una nominación como Mejor Artista Novel en los MTV Europeos del mismo año. Anastacia continuó su carrera musical colaborando con artistas de la talla de Elton John (amigo personal de la cantante y con quien cantó la canción 'Saturday Night's Alright' en un concierto que el músico ofreció en el Madison Square Garden de Nueva York en octubre de 2000), Luciano Pavarotti (cantó con él el tema de Anastacia 'I Ask Of You' en el concierto benéfico anual que el cantante de ópera organizaba en su Módena natal) o Vonda Shepard (la cantante de la serie de televisión Ally McBeal, donde Anastacia hizo un cameo además de participar con su canción 'Love Is Alive' a dúo con Vonda Shepard en uno de los discos editados con las canciones de la serie). Freak of Nature (2001/2002) Michael Jackson, que quedó sorprendido por su talento cuando la vio cantar en el programa de la MTV 'The Cut', la invitó a cantar junto a otras estrellas del pop su canción 'What More Can I Give' en el histórico concierto benéfico "United We Stand" organizado tras los atentados del 11 de setiembre en Estados Unidos. En noviembre de 2001 vio la luz su segundo disco, Freak Of Nature , con los singles 'Paid my dues' y 'One day in your life'. Fue otro rotundo éxito que grabó en tan sólo dos meses. Anastacia dedicó una de las canciones del disco, 'How Come The World Won't Stop', a la cantante Lisa "Left Eye" Lopes, miembro del grupo musical estadounidense TLC fallecida en un accidente de coche en Honduras un mes antes de la publicación del disco. Lisa Lopes presentó el programa 'The Cut' en el que Anastacia fue descubierta en 1999. El 1 de diciembre de 2001, Anastacia fue invitada a Busan, Corea, para cantar la canción oficial de la Copa Mundial de Fútbol, que llevaba por título 'Boom' y que más tarde incluyó en una reedición de "Freak Of Nature", un doble CD que inluyó también el nuevo dueto de Anastacia con Faith Evans, 'I Thought I Told You', una nueva versión de la canción de Disney 'Someday My Prince Will Come' (de 'Blancanieves y los Siete Enanitos') y nuevas remezclas de sus canciones. Con "Freak Of Nature", Anastacia se lanzó a la conquista del mercado americano en 2002 y viajó a Las Vegas para participar en el concierto VH1 Divas Las Vegas, recital anual que organiza la cadena de televisión estadounidense VH1 para recaudar fondos para su fundación "Save The Music" (una organización que ayuda a los colegios de Estados Unidos en materia musical). Con este concierto, Anastacia se situó entre las más grandes Divas de la música mundial codeándose con algunas de ellas como Cher, Mary J. Blige, Stevie Nicks, Shakira, Whitney Houston, Cyndi Lauper, The Dixie Chicks y Celine Dion (con esta última versionó en directo el clásico de AC/DC 'You Shook Me All Night Long' con Meredith Brooks a la guitarra). "Freak Of Nature" Anastacia editó en diciembre de 2002 su primer DVD, "Anastacia Video Collection", una recopilación de sus videos musicales y escenas de las grabaciones de algunos de ellos. Anastacia (2004) El álbum, uno de los más vendidos del año 2004, llegó a lo más alto de las listas de ventas en el Reino Unido, Holanda, Australia, Grecia, Italia, España y Alemania. Su primer single, 'Left Outside Alone', fue número 1 en Australia, Austria, Suiza e Italia y número 2 en Holanda y el Reino Unido, al igual que su increíble tema 'Time', que aunque no se haya publicado como single, ha sido la segunda canción más escuchada de este disco. A continuación publicó otros tres singles: 'Sick and Tired' (también número 1 en varios países), 'Welcome To My Truth' y 'Heavy On My Heart' (cuya recaudación destinó a la fundación de lucha contra el cáncer de mama que lleva su nombre). También destacan la canciones 'Twisted Girl', 'The Saddest Part' y 'Get Ready' incluidas en los discos-singles 'Sick and Tired', 'Welcome To My Truth' y 'Left Outside Alone' respectivamente. "Anastacia" ha sido hasta la fecha el álbum de mayor éxito de la cantante. La artista hizo una gira llamada "Live At Last" que la llevó a distintos países de Europa, entre ellos y por demanda popular, a Madrid y Barcelona. La gira tuvo tal éxito que Anastacia decidió volver a cantar en vivo en 2005 con otra gira que llevó el título "Live At Last... The Encore Tour" y que nuevamente la llevó a distintos países europeos, aunque en esa ocasión no pasó por España. Pieces of a Dream (2005) En noviembre de 2005, Anastacia publicó su primer disco recopilatorio de grandes éxitos, llamado Pieces Of A Dream: The Best Of Anastacia. El disco contenía sus mayores éxitos y cuatro nuevos temas, tres de los cuales se editaron en forma de single: 'Everything Burns', un dueto con Ben Moody (ex-componente del grupo Evanescence) y tema de la banda sonora de la película 'Los 4 fantásticos'; 'Pieces Of A Dream', del mismo título que el disco; 'I Belong To You', a dúo con el cantante italiano Eros Ramazzotti; y la balada 'In Your Eyes' (esta última no editada como single). El CD también contenía un remix de todos sus éxitos, 'Club Megamix', que cerraba el disco. Heavy Rotation (2008) En agosto de 2007, Anastacia, en un video de su línea de ropa "s. Oliver" reveló que ella estaba trabajando en un nuevo álbum. El pasado 24 de julio, Anastacia confirmó que ahora está con "Universal/Mercury Records" y que su nuevo disco saldrá el 28 de octubre de 2008 en España con el título "Heavy Rotation". En una carta Universal se anunció el primer single de este nuevo disco con el título de 'I Can Feel You' que fue lanzado a finales de Septiembre, poco después de grabarse el videoclip. Otros acontecimientos Nuevos horizontes En enero de 2006 Anastacia también se adentra en el mundo de los perfumes lanzando el suyo bajo el nombre de "Anastacia Resurrection". En marzo ve la luz su primer DVD en directo, titulado "Anastacia Live At Last", con actuaciones de la gira realizada los dos años anteriores y con nuevos videos musicales de algunas de sus canciones más recientes. El resto de 2006 y el inicio de 2007 Anastacia lo dedicó a subastar parte de su vestuario para recaudar fondos en la lucha contra el cáncer de mama y a promocionar su nueva línea de ropa femenina, una faceta que la cantante exploró con la ayuda de la firma s.Oliver (una empresa alemana líder en el sector de la moda) que la llevó de promoción a Alemania, uno de los países donde más éxito ha tenido su música. Y es que, a pesar de ser natural de Chicago y haberse criado en Nueva York, Anastacia ha encontrado la mayor parte de su éxito en Europa y Australia. El 1 de julio de 2007 y ya como mujer casada, Anastacia reaparece en un escenario tras un año y medio apartada de la música. Lo hace para participar en el nuevo Estadio Wembley de Londres en el concierto organizado por los príncipes Guillermo y Enrique de Inglaterra en memoria de su madre, la princesa Diana de Gales, en el que hubiera sido su 46 cumpleaños. Anastacia, con algunos kilitos de más y el pelo castaño, interpreta un tema del musical 'Jesucristo Superstar', con música de Sir Andrew Lloyd Webber. Discografía Discos Recopilatorios DVDS Discografía 2000 Not That Kind - Singles: * I´m Outta Love * Not That Kind * Cowboys & Kisses * Made For Lovin´You 2001/2002 Freak Of Nature - Singles: * Paid My Dues * One Day In Your Life * Boom * Why´d You Lie To Me * You´ll Never Be Alone 2004 Anastacia - Singles: * Left Outside Alone * Sick And Tired * Welcome To My Truth * Heavy On My Heart 2005 Pieces Of A Dream - Singles: * Everything Burns (con Ben Moody) * Pieces Of A Dream * I Belong To You (con Eros Ramazzotti) 2008 Heavy Rotation - Singles: * I Can Feel You * Absolutely Positively Videografía * 2000 I´m Outta Love * 2000 Not That Kind * 2001 Cowboys & Kisses * 2001 Made For Lovin´ You * 2001 Paid My Dues * 2002 One Day In Your Life * 2002 Boom (FIFA 2002) * 2002 Why´d You Lie To Me * 2002 You´ll Never Be Alone * 2003 Love Is A Crime (banda sonora de la pelicula "Chicago") * 2004 Left Outside Alone * 2004 Time * 2004 Sick And Tired * 2004 Welcome To My Truth * 2005 I Do * 2005 Heavy On My Heart * 2005 Underground Army * 2005 Rearview * 2005 Seasons Change * 2005 Everything Burns * 2005 Left Outside Alone (versión americana) * 2005 Pieces Of A Dream * 2006 I Belong To You * 2008 I Can Feel You Las canciones más escuchadas y descargadas * 2000 I´m Outta Love * 2000 Not That Kind * 2001 Paid My Dues * 2002 One Day In Your Life * 2002 Why´d You Lie To Me * 2004 Left Outside Alone * 2004 Time * 2004 Sick And Tired * 2005 Rearview * 2005 Everything Burns * 2005 Pieces Of A Dream * 2006 I Belong To You * 2008 I Can Feel You B-Sides * 2000 Baptize My Soul- (B-side del single "I´m Outta Love") * 2000 Late Last Night- (B-side del single "Not That Kind") * 2000 Nothing At All- (B-side del sngle "Cowboys & Kisses") * 2002 Underdog- (B-side del single "Paid My Dues") * 2002 Bad Girls (con Jamiroquai)- (B-side del single "One Day In Your Life") * 2004 Get Ready- (B-side del single "Left Outside Alone") * 2004 Twisted Girl- (B-side del single "Sick And Tired") * 2004 The Saddest Part- (B-side del single "Welcome To My Truth") * 2005 Undergroud Army- (B-side del single "Heavy On My Heart") * 2005 Trop Lourd Dans Mon Coeur- (Versión en francés de "Heavy On My Heart", B-side del single "Heavy On My Heart") Premios Enlaces externos * Web oficial de Anastasia. Referencias Categoría:Cantantes de Estados Unidos Categoría:Artistas de Universal Music Group